


Like two peas in a pot

by Asuchan



Category: McFly
Genre: Dirty Talk, In Public, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, dominant!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuchan/pseuds/Asuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has an interview for their „Radio:ACTIVE-Tour 2008“-DVD and after that, Tom comes around to keep him company... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like two peas in a pot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: McFly don't belong to me, sadly. T_T Otherwise I wouldn't write what they might do, I would force them to actually do it and take photos and videos and post them here. *evilgrin*  
> A/N: Challenge-fic (on Livejournal)! My word: Equation. First I wasn't too sure what do with the word but then I remembered something Danny said on the documentary-part of their „Radio:ACTIVE“-Tour 2008 about him and Tom: „We're like two peas in a pod“. And so I had a title and a story (well...kind of...it's PWP *haha*) was also forming slowly into my mind. ^-^  
> Note: I upload all my old McFöy-Fanfics here (I wrote them between 2009-2011?), so I hope you like them. :)

„...and now some words about Tom.“ the nterviewer said.   
„Tom's like my lover...Tom is like...I feel like I'm married to Tom.“ Danny said without much thinking, as usual.  
The interviewer looked a bit startled but he decided not to ask more about it, because he was sure it was one of his jokes. „Okay, then...if you have to compare between you and Tom, what would you say: What are your similarities and differences? “  
This time, Danny thought about the question first and then answered: „I'm not very good at lyrics. But he's good at lyrics and melodies. And we're so different but we can work together...You can say...We're like two peas in a pod.“  
„Alright, thank you.“ the interviewer said quickly. It was like he cut Danny off...which he did actually, because the younger wanted to say more. When the man had packed his stuff they shaked hands, said goodbye and then he disappeared to the next ones, maybe Dougie and Harry.  
On the other hand, Danny was kind of glad, because this interview alone took 20 minutes, because he knew there would be much more in the near future.   
It was the last day before their „Radio:ACTIVE“-Tour started and he was already kind of tired.

„I'm _like_ your lover? I thought I actually _am_ your lover?“ said a very familiar voice in an amused tone.   
„Oh, speak of the devil...“ said Danny grinning and watched Tom walking over to sit beside him. „Are you talking about me? I'm more like an angel. I'm innocent!“ Tom pretended to pout. Danny chuckled softly and the older boy cocked his head. „I know you're not an angel and you know that, too. You can't fool me. You're the devil, at least when it comes to...“ said Danny and cut his own sentence off by pressing his lips against Tom's.   
Before they could deepen it, the older boy softly broke their kiss and whispered: „Okay, I admit it...but you like me being like that, don't you?“ To enforce his argument, the older boy let his hand brush over the brunette's crotch. „Hell, yeah.“ was Danny's hasty answer before he sealed their lips again.   
Immediately, Tom felt the brunette's tongue exploring his mouth. The blond ran his hands through the younger boy's hair to deepen their kiss. Danny took the chance to slip his fingers under Tom's T-shirt to feel the soft skin under it.   
The younger boy broke the kiss and planted his lips on the blond's neck to suck on it, while his hands moved up to Tom's chest to tweak a nipple. „This...uh...isn't what I...oh....had in mind...actually...“ the older boy groaned.

Danny lifted his head and pulled away, to look in his boyfriend's chocolate brown eyes. „What...? I thought...I mean...you can't turn me on like this and then say you don't want to...“ said the brunette, confusion and disappointment clearly audible in his voice.   
The blond shook his head. „That's not what I meant. Just...shut up.“ with this words, Tom pushed Danny backwards on the bench and attached his lips to the brunette's, to emphasise the effect.   
The younger boy's uneasy groan in response to the hard contact beneath him, was muffled in his mouth.  
„I'm sorry. I'll reward you, I promise.“ Tom answered and with skilful fingers he unbuttoned the brunette's shirt in no time. Without hesitation he took off his own T-shirt and atteched his hands on the other boy's bare chest.   
„Uhm...T-Tom...?“, Danny asked unsure, „I...I didn't expect to do it...here. I thought, weeee...“ His words were swallowed by a whimper because the blond's fingers brushed over his crotch _again_ and were now stroking his inner thighs. „Go on, I listen.“ Tom said, smiling innocently.  
 _That bastard_.  
„...er...we would go in the re-rehearsal room or...uh...some-something similar...oh, fuck,...Tom!“ Danny panted, his jeans had suddenly become very tight. The older boy knew exactly which buttons to push to make him horny.

„So...you want to enter a room because you're afraid someone might see us here in the corridor on this bench?“ Tom asked. The younger boy only nodded slightly.   
„Well...to go somewhere else doesn't enter the equation. Instead...“, the older boy leaned in, so their faces were only inches apart and he breathed against his lips, „...I'm gonna screw you so hard you won't be able to sit properly, and you won't be able to sleep either because your back aches from ramming on the wood you're lying on...“  
The glint, which formed in Danny's clear blue eyes while Tom spoke, said everything. But the blond knew how to play the games, so he pushed himself away slowly and continued: „That was what I had planned. But if you don't want to...“   
Tom grinned inwardly when he felt a hand wrapping around his wrist to stop him from going away. „Bollocks! Shall they watch us, I don't care. Maybe they can learn something. All what I want now, is you and your cock inside me.“ Danny's Bolton accent was clearly audible, it always happened when he was disgruntled or aroused (like now). Tom always thought it was cute.

The brunette tugged effectively the older boy's arm, so he was on top again.  
„Do what you want with me, but do it! I'm afraid I can't hold on for too long anymore.“ Danny said, breathing heavily. „You want to tell me what I have to do? Well...I'm making the rules, so you'll need a bit more patience until I'm done with you.“ the blond answered simply. He set his lips on the younger boy's neck to suck on it while he undid the button and the zipper to free him from his tightening jeans, so the brunette was dressed in his boxer shorts only. A relieved sigh escaped Danny's lips.   
After the older boy had left a mark successfully on the younger boy's neck, he licked his way down to Danny's bellybutton, and up again. A tingling sensation crept up the younger boy's stomach.   
„You're such a tease...damn you...!“ the brunette groaned.  
Like to prove he was what Danny said, Tom lowered his hips and ground their bulges against each other, which caused Danny to moan loudly: „Tom...! Damnit...Jesusfuck...I-I will..mhm...!?“ The blond sealed their lips in a kiss to swallow the younger boy's thrilling moans and babbling.

Meanwhile, Tom took out a condom and a small tube of lube out of his jeans' pockets and set them down on the bench beside Danny's head.   
Suddenly, the younger boy broke the kiss and freed Tom from his trousers and boxer shorts in one go. The blond hissed slightly at the sudden feeling of freedom.  
Danny knew his boyfriend was more than ready, too, he could tell by the look in his lustful eyes.  
A shiver ran through his body, when the older boy flicked out his tongue and circled around one nipple. „Please...Tom...guh...need you...now...!“ Danny whined.   
Tom knew he couldn't let the younger boy wait any longer. The least what he wanted was that Danny came before he was inside him. So he pulled down the brunette's boxer shorts, reached out for the tube and lubricated his fingers.   
Knowing what was coming, the younger boy spread apart his legs willingly.

Danny squealed slightly, when two long fingers entered him without a warning. „Oh...shit, Tom!“ the younger boy winced.   
The older boy didn't hesitate to add a third finger and stretched his entrance, which caused Danny to moan: „...Damnit! Oh...Come on...!“ The brunette tried his best to abstain.   
The blond pulled out his fingers and reached out for the condom. He ripped the wrapper and coated his erection with the condom . After Tom had lubricated his covered cock, he leaned over to the brunette's ear and whispered: „Tell me you want me, that I am the one who you desire and I'll give you what you're longing for.“ Danny whimpered slightly embarrassed, grasped the older boy's shoulders, and answered: „I want you now! I so fucking need you.“   
„Oh no no, it's not that easy, Jones...you have to beg.“ Tom purred in a sexy voice.  
Danny bit his lip before he began to beg: „Please...Tom...I want you...you're...my desire. I...need you...so bad...please...give me...give it to me...I'm longing for you...so hard“  
Obviously, his begging turned the older boy on, because his breath went faster with every word the brunette said. „That's my boy.“ the blond spoke in a low voice.

Shortly afterwards, Tom pushed in very slowly, so Danny was able to feel every inch of him.   
The brunette moaned loudly. „Aaaaaawwmmmhhhh...you tosser!“ the younger boy said through gritted teeth. He didn't expect the blond to do it like this.   
„I love it when you're swearing.“ Tom said huskily. Danny's heartbeat went faster. They had barely had started and he brunette was already close to the edge: „I...need...release...now...!“   
„Hold on a bit...for me, baby...“ the blond answered laboriously. „You can...ouh...say i-it...that easy...“ the brunette said breathlessly. His whole body was on fire.  
Tom pulled his length out almost completely and pushed back in again with full force. This made Danny see stars in front of his eyes and he moaned loudly: „Ooouuuwww...You're killing me!“  
The blond's breath went faster with every thrust he made, and commented in a teasing voice: „I hope so.“  
Tom's quiet moans and sexy voice next to his ears alone was enough to let Danny nearly come, but the enjoyable pain from his lower body and the aching pain on his back from the rough bench were driving him crazy. His grip on Tom's shoulder went tighter.  
The older boy's groans went louder and he panted: „Now!“   
Right after this simple word, Danny squeezed his eyes shut and came over the blond's stomach with a relieved sigh.

Watching Tom shortly before his orgasm was very thrilling for Danny. The younger boy dragged the blond closer to him, so that he was able to lick the sweat off his neck, like he did so many times when they were on stage. Tom's body tensed up and with a loud moan he finally came inside him, too.  
The older boy let his exhausted body slump down on the younger boy beneath him. „Aaaah...sweet release...“ Tom said breathlessly.  
After calming down, the blond pulled himself out and removed the condom.

„So...now there must be enough willpower for starting the tour tomorrow, don't you think?“ Tom suddenly asked. „What are you talking about?“ the brunette asked confused.  
„Well...a while ago, I read something about the willpower-equation. It boiled down to 52% Reward + 48% Desire – 26% Pain. See?“ Tom claimed.   
„I'm still not getting it.“ Danny simply said. The blond only shrugged his shoulders and answered: „To be honest...I didn't expect you to understand.“   
Danny playfully threw the tube of lube at the the older boy, and it hit his arm. „Ow!“, Tom complained with a wide grin on his face, „Come on. Let's clean ourselves and get dressed before Dougie and Harry are done with their interview.“ And so they did.  
When Danny stood up, he groaned because his whole body ached. Tom giggly asked: „Did I promise you too much?“  
„Nah, shut up!“ the brunette pouted.

The End

 

 


End file.
